


While you slept (Koujaku x Aoba lemon)

by PizzaAndSin



Series: Pizza's dmmd fics [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Caught, Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, M/M, No homo though, Somnophilia, Yaoi, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaAndSin/pseuds/PizzaAndSin
Summary: This is a flashback to the moment Koujaku hinted at during his good end. Y'know, the one where he kinda jacked off to Aoba's sleeping face? That should tell you all you need to know.H, if you're reading this: you're welcome ;)
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Pizza's dmmd fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985722
Kudos: 1





	While you slept (Koujaku x Aoba lemon)

"Ah, Tae-san!" I cheerfully greeted the grouchy looking woman who was standing outside her house. "Just got back?"

She nodded, her scowl lightening slightly. "The usual patients, joint pain and foggy memory. Are you stopping by for any particular reason?" She raised an eyebrow. I felt an embarrassed flush climbing my face, but I covered it with a wide smile.

"I just felt like checking in. And besides, I'll take any chance I can get to eat your cooking!" I throw the compliment out and it seemed to do the trick. She sniffed indifferently, but her eyes glowed with pride. She truly was a great cook, it wasn't like I lied or anything, but it wasn't really the exact reason I'd dropped by. It was always a plus but the thing was, I was kind of hoping I'd run into Aoba. Not that I was searching him out! It'd just been a while since we'd talked, and he'd texted me about his headaches getting worse and I was worried. Yeah, that was it. That guy could be really reckless sometimes, never putting himself first.

Tae reached for the door handle and tried it. The door swung open and she began muttering under her breath. "I'll remember from today onwards, he said. I'll never forget to lock the door again, he said. Seven times, he's gonna give me a heart attack one of these days! AO-BA!!" She shouted into the house, but there was no response. She scowled as she took of her shoes and put on her house slippers.

I stepped into the entryway and started to take off my own shoes. "Is he not home?" I asked hesitantly.

Tae scoffed, "He's home. Probably just asleep, that lazy boy." She continued muttering to herself as she walked to the kitchen. He was gonna get an ear-full when he wakes up, that was for sure. From the clattering of pans I could hear, Tae was taking out her frustration by preparing dinner.

I called out to her, "I'm gonna go check on him, we'll be down in a bit." I got a sharp snort as a response, which I took as positive. It was nice to see Tae-san in such good health. Aoba worried about her, but she wasn't the type to let feebleness get to her. She could probably flip a bus if something ticked her off enough. I chuckled at the thought as I made my way upstairs.

Standing outside Aoba's room, I knocked on the door and called out to him. "Hey, it's me! Are you awake?" I waited for a moment but there was no response. I gently opened the door and glanced around.

He was lying in bed, on top of the covers on his side. He hadn't even bothered to get changed, he must've been exhausted. I took a moment to study him. His knees were half pulled up to his stomach, he had one hand resting on his side just below his ribcage and the other one was laying on the pillow next to his face. His eyes were closed, and his long hair was splayed out across the pillow, framing his face perfectly. He looked so peaceful, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I also noticed a pair of headphones, half resting on his head. Did he fall asleep listening to music?

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, how cute! Still, he should've at least gotten changed. He was the only guy I knew who could pass out in skinny jeans and a studded belt. Then again he was the only guy I knew who wore skinny jeans and studded belts. My eyes started to drift back over him, but I caught myself. I was being kind of a creep, just watching him sleep. I knelt next to the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, it's rude not to greet a guest when they come over!"

"Mmnn..." The only response I got was a weak grumble. Okay, you wanna play that game? I started poking at him, jabbing him gently in the ribs and stomach. Normally he'd slap at me and cringe inwards, but there was no response. He must be in a really deep sleep. I folded my arms, I'd feel kind of bad if I woke him up now. He was disoriented enough usually. I'd try one more time. I slowly reached out, and brushed my hand steadily through his hair. He always pulled away whenever anyone got close, and his hair seemed to be more sensitive than on other people. I'd always wanted to style it, but he'd never let me. He didn't even let me near it, so doing this right now? Just this small motion of slowly running the strands through my fingers felt like a sacred moment, just being able to feel the softness brush against my skin make my heart begin to pound. I tried to steady my breathing. I was getting kind of worked up, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I just relished the action, gently combing my fingers through his locks over and over. I separated out a single strand and started to squeeze it between my thumb and forefinger.

"A-ah"

I pulled my hand away as though it'd been stung. D-Did he just..? No, he mentioned that people touching his hair was painful. He must've called out in pain, that was it. I didn't mean to hurt him! Still, it sounded kind of like...he...

I shook my head and stood up, taking a couple steps back. I needed to stop that train of thought right now. I looked down at Aoba, was he okay? His chest rose and fell to the same slow, steady rhythm. He'd barely moved at all. I waved a hand in front of his face, but there was no response. Jeez, this guy could sleep through an earthquake. I rolled my eyes, trying to quiet the beating of my heart. I took a couple more steps back, my face was burning. I felt like I needed some air or something. I could take a breather out on the balcony, but I didn't want him to suddenly wake up and think someone's trying to break in or something. I decided to take a seat at his computer desk, he had a leather office chair that looked pretty comfy, albeit rather worn.

I leant back in the chair, trying to control my own breathing. The quiet gasp still echoed in my ears, I shook my head to try get rid of it, but it persisted. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair, but that just reminded me of the sensation of brushing the strands of Aoba's. That feeling, it sent shivers running up my spine. Electric sparks pulsed under my skin, I felt so warm and my breath shook and caught in my throat every time I thought about it. I couldn't do anything in this state. I was so wound up. I needed to sort myself out, but... how was I supposed to do that? Aoba was right there, and I couldn't very well go home. How would that look to Tae, I just showed up then sprinted away, red faced while her grandson was still sleeping? No, I wouldn't be able to explain that away. Well what could I do? My eyes flickered back over to Aoba. He was a pretty heavy sleeper...

I jumped at the thought. That was disgusting, I couldn't do that! But... I mean if I was quick about it, I needed to get this out of my system. I wouldn't be able to think or speak or look anyone in the eyes otherwise, and I was expected to join them at dinner. I mean I had to! Even if that meant maybe... doing something gross...

I swallowed my pride and took a deep breath, pushing aside my kimono and resting my hand on the waistband of my pants. Last chance to back out. I turned my back to Aoba so at least if he did wake up he wouldn't see everything immediately. I slowly pushed past it and reached down, wrapping my fingers around my dick. I was surprised to find that I was almost hard, and the realness of the situation hit me. I was really about to do this, in the bedroom of my best friend, while he was there. I had to get it over with. I started to tentatively stroke myself, slowly and gently, terrified that any second he would open his eyes and see me. I was so tense it was hard to move, but my hand continued, up and down. I started to get a rhythm going and decided it was safe enough to pick up speed. Pulling and caressing it, taking a moment to drag my fingertips over a certain spot before rubbing the whole thing in one smooth motion again. The friction of the tip against the cloth of my pants added another layer of sensation that was pretty alien, I tried to remember the last time I'd had to hide something like this but nothing came up. If I was feeling turned on I'd just do it with a girl, or bare all while I jacked off. This whole secretive thing had been foreign for quite a while, but something about it stirred deep in my stomach. I wasn't enjoying this, right? I was just doing it out of necessity!

But still, it was hard to dispute how turned on I'd gotten. The tent in my pants stuck straight up, pushing against the restraining fabric, and from what I was feeling I was pretty much fully hard. A low moan escaped my lips before I could stifle it, and my free hand shot up over my mouth. My eyes drifted over to Aoba, still blissfully asleep. Unaware of the filthy thing happening four foot away from him. I couldn't help but imagine what he could be dreaming of, what he was seeing right now. Better than seeing what was actually going down. I leant back in the chair and started to rock my hips against the motion of my hand, choking back some of the louder moans. I couldn't stop a couple from escaping, and my ragged breathing wasn't exactly helping. I was getting close, I could feel the heat concentrated in my lower half building, the tension in my abs tightening and tightening until it felt like they would burst and-

"AOBA!!" Tae's voice rang out from outside the door in the hallway, startling me so much I fell out of the chair. I hadn't heard her footsteps, though I guess I wasn't listening. I hunched over and tried to cover my hard-on with my kimono. She was gonna walk in and see the state I was in oh shit! She'd know, quick think of something!

I called out, "He's still asleep! He seemed so tired, he didn't even change and he was listening to music!" Wow, nice deterrent man. I held my breath, fully aware the ashamed look on my face would only seal my fate, but something in my pathetic rambling seemed to work. Tae's footsteps stopped and I heard a pause before she continued speaking.

"Five more minutes. Then dinner will be ready." She said resolutely before shuffling away, presumably back downstairs to the kitchen. I took a minute to catch my breath before putting the chair back upright and sitting down. I adjusted my clothes before hesitantly putting my hand back down my trousers. Man, that scare made me lose my momentum. Now I had to build back up and there was a tight time limit. This wasn't good. I had to picture something, think of stuff that turned me on before, anything! I thought of my past experiences but none of them really appealed to me in the moment. What worked me up before?

My eyes drift to the sleeping Aoba. No, jacking off in the same room as him was one thing, but thinking of him while doing that? No way in hell, I wasn't even into guys! It wasn't him that made this happen in the first place, it was just the feeling of doing something I was never able to before, playing with his hair. Right? But it was all I had in the moment. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, I needed to make a choice. I got it! I'd just use him as inspiration for general stuff I liked. What was I generally into?

I ran my eyes over him, the way he slept did kind of emphasise his figure. He had wider hips than most guys, and his curves were something to behold. He had the kind of body that made you want to trace it, run your hands up and drag your fingers down slow feeling every inch of skin. That kind of body type I was definitely into. Past the hips were his thighs, damn. I didn't agree with him sleeping in skinny jeans but wearing them sure helped my situation. They clung to him tightly, almost squeezing his thighs, and a pang of what could've been jealousy shot through me. His face was so cute, he'd always been as pretty as a girl but the serene expression he was making with the subtle tint in his cheeks was otherworldly. His quiet snores too, every time he breathed out he kind of pouted, drawing my eyes to his lips (and by extension his mouth) with every breath.

A sudden shock of cold hit my lower body and startled me out of my fantasy. I looked down and realised what had happened. I'd subconsciously pulled down my waistband and let my dick spring out, I hadn't even noticed I'd started jacking it again. The feeling of nervousness that had dulled since the start of this endeavour kicked back up, and as stupidly obvious as it sounds, I felt exposed. But I was already here, so I kept going. I was sick of the slow strokes and I just didn't have the time for it now, so I started to pick up the pace considerably. The clear beads of precum running down from the tip made everything slicker, and my hand started to make wet noises with every stroke. My hips started bucking, I couldn't stop it. It just felt so good, the fear and arousal mingled together into one overwhelming sensation. My mind went numb as I fucked my hand, my moans turned into deep groaning, I knew I was making too much noise but I didn't want to stifle it. If Aoba woke up then he'd just catch the show. I pushed my head against the back of the chair and gripped the armrest as every muscle in my body tensed all at once.

"Aah, fuck-!" I choked out the curse as the knot in my abdomen released and white cum shot out in an arc, landing all over my stomach, dripping down my hand, I could barely breathe as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on me. Time stopped moving, all I could do was pant and lean motionless against the worn leather chair that was holding me up. 

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, but eventually the fog lifted enough for me to regain awareness of the situation. Clean, I had to clean up the mess I'd made. Fuck, was there anything around? I swept my eyes over Aoba's room and luckily enough there was a box of tissues on the floor nearby. I grabbed a couple and furiously dabbed at my lap and the bandages wrapped around my waist. Luckily they were white, but I should probably change them when I got home. I checked and it seemed like I hadn't got any on my kimono, that would've been a pain to get out. I dropped the tissues in the waste paper basket by the desk and made sure I'd tucked everything back in my pants before doing my kimono back up and making sure I looked presentable. My legs shook as I stood up, but I regained balance quickly enough. The reality of the situation and grossness of the thing I'd just done nagged at the back of my mind, but I'd have a crisis over that later. For now I put on a smile and tried to continue as normal.

I glanced back over at Aoba and to my surprise he hadn't moved. There was no sign he'd heard anything, or even noticed I was around. Really? I sighed and shook my head. That guy slept like a brick, always had. I opened the Netsuke hanging from my obi belt and brought out my allmate Beni. I tapped him twice on the beak to activate him, and the small red sparrow spurred into action.

"Hey!" The tiny robotic voice greeted me and I smiled.

"Heya Beni. Could you wake up Aoba? Tae's waiting for us downstairs." The tiny bird chuckled and took off, flying a circuit around the room before divebombing the sleeping male. I decided to head downstairs to see if Tae needed help setting the table, and as I closed the door behind me I could hear Beni shouting.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Hey, come on!"


End file.
